rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY: Official Manga Anthology
The RWBY Manga Anthology is a comic adaption of RWBY. It consists of side stories that follow the plot of the show, put together by multiple manga artists. It is being released in a multi-volume format. ''Vol 1: Red Like Roses'' There are a total of 20 side stories. Side stories *One side story includes Mercury persuading Ruby to dance with him during the Beacon Dance. *Another side story is about Weiss asking the rest of her team to search for a shadow entity that she saw in the middle of Beacon Academy. In the end, it turns out that the shadow entity was actually Nora who had been sleepwalking and Ren had to search her and bring her back to their dorm. ''Vol 2: Mirror Mirror'' Side Stories *The first story, "In the Case of the Princess" by Monorobu, involves Weiss thinking back on a moment in her childhood when Winter defended her from their father. Artists So far, at least 27 manga artists participated in the anthology, completing the first volume. According to the main website, by the time they reach Volume 4, they will have forty artists involved. ''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' *Sai Izumi (泉彩)／Esu／Shiki Miou (三枉士騎)／Tsukasa (つかさ)／monorobu／Ritsu Hayami (早見 律)／Kuma／KaTe／Xily (キシリ)／Uri (瓜)／Sora (宙)／Amaya (天谷)／MikanUji (みかん氏)／Moromoimaru (モロモイマル)／KaogeiMoai (顔芸モアイ)／Shiguma Koko (此処シグマ)／Mate (マテ)／Jesper (いえすぱ)／Amechan (アメチャン)／Sorappane (ソラッパネ)／Rojine Kio (汽烏ろじね)／Sun Hiura (杼裏 寸)／Umiya (海屋)／Omutatsu (おむたつ)／Assa (あっさー)／Meteo (メテオ)／Ein Lee ''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' * shihou／Kuma／BUZZ／Ecru／KaTe／monorobu／Mate (マテ)／Ritsu Hayami (早見 律)／Amechan (アメチャン)／Rojine Kio (汽烏ろじね)／Jesper (いえすぱ)／EMO／Mochiyama (餅山)／MikanUji (みかん氏)／Tsutanoha (つたの葉)／Amaya (天谷)／Sora (宙)／ KaogeiMoai (顔芸モアイ)／ryuga／Uri (瓜)／Assa (あっさー)／Sun Hiura (杼裏 寸)／Umiya (海屋)／Esu／Omutatsu (おむたつ)／Meteo (メテオ)／Ein Lee'S-Manga.net' Characters *White Fang Lieutenant *Perry *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Scarlet David *Sage Ayana *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Russel Thrush *Sky Lark *Dove Bronzewing *Cinder Fall *Peter Port *Velvet Scarlatina *Jacques Schnee *Winter Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Shopkeep *James Ironwood *Peter Port *Bartholomew Oobleck }} Volumes *''RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' - May 19th, 2017'Homesha's Twitter' *''RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' - June 19th, 2017'Amazon.com' *''RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3: From Shadows'' - August 18th, 2017'Homesha Website' Trivia *Each volume shares the same musical theme title of the main characters of Team RWBY: **The first volume shares the same name of Ruby's main theme, Red Like Roses **The second volume shares the same name of Weiss' main theme, Mirror Mirror. **The third volume shares the same name of Blake's main theme, From Shadows. *According to Neath Oum's Twitter account on June 17th, 2017, he says he wrote a letter to his brother, but he decided to split up the letter into four parts.Neath Oum's Twitter **After the first volume was released, Homesha released a quote from Neath Oum to his late brother, Monty Oum.Homesha's Twitter **After the second volume was released, the second part of Neath's letter to Monty Oum. ***"RWBY has been given a Japanese dub, adapted as a game and as a manga and has spread further worldwide." Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 1.jpg|''RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 2.jpg|''RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' cover Cover Images ''Vol 1: Red Like Roses'' RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png|''Vol.1: Red Like Roses'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3250-9.html ''Vol.2: Mirror Mirror'' RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2 introduction opening cover.png|''Vol.2: Mirror Mirror'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3251-6.html Links *RWBY Homesha Twitter *RWBY Homesha Website References Category:General